gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Oral quotes
Alba Armored Cavalry * Alba! * E'er y gloir! (Honor and glory!) * Tuvean y gloir! (Death and glory!) Alba Pikeman * Esse'lath sei’fyll! (Loose formation!) * Hael Ker'zaer! (Long live the Emperor!) * Yes? Alba Spearman * Mashed potatoes with thick gravy. * No passage! * What is it now? Albrich * I live to serve. * My powers are yours to command. * Utter your wish and I shall make it so. Alchemist * Greetings! What is it? * If anyone asks, you’ve not seen me. * There’s been a mistake: I’m no mage. Ambassador * Bu'rac. (Bumpkin.) * Hael Ker’zaer! (Long live the Emperor!) * N'ees tedd a thu. (I have no time for you.) Anna Henrietta * Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. * Speak your mind. To the point! * You have our undivided attention. Ardal aep Dahy * I deserve better. * I'll reduce your pathetic Realms to embers. * Resistance shall not be tolerated. * The North must be destroyed. * You've no chance. Do you not see that? Artorius Vigo * The senses can be fooled, easily. * What is truth if not an illusion? * You will not regret this, good sir. Assassination * As good as dead, that lot. * I never miss. * Target acquired. Assire var Anahid * If magic dies, this world dies with it. * I shall do as you command. * Yes? What is it? Auckes * Sometimes I’ve had about enough. * There is no escape. * Who is to die? Cahir Dyffryn * As you wish. * I am no nilfgaardian! * I shall do what I must. Cahir Dyffryn (Initial VO.) * As you wish. * I am no nilfgaardian! * I shall do what I must. Cantarella * I shall be your eyes, my lord. * Let us see. * No one can hide from me. Ceallach Dyffryn * Cahir… my son. * My son has… erred… * Your Majesty, I cast myself upon thy mercy. Combat Engineer * Aen iarean nyald aep kroofeir. (Like searching for a needle in a haystack.) * Barbarians. * I warned you! Cynthia * For the Emperor! * I like to improvise. * I’m impressed. Daerlan Soldier * Off to the front yet again… * Quiet or the commissar will hear. * Rach, sheyss! Yn, twe! (Move, dammit! One-two!) Damien de la Tour * For the duquessa! * I'll defend the duquessa to my dying breath. * Toussaint is my ward, under my protection. * Vigilance is a virtue. * We need no help from outsiders. Deithwen Arbalest * Orde! (Yes, sir!) * Your life is mine now! * Wise choice. Ducal Guard * For the duquessa! * Toussaint! * Yes, sir! As ordered! Duchess's Informant * Hmm… look who we have here. * You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Emhyr var Emreis * Patience is not a virtue I am known to have. * The North shall tuck tail and beg for mercy. * There is but one punishment for traitors. Emissary * A shame I have no time. * Please wait, Your Excellency, I’m falling behind! * Your humble servant. Falbeson * Demavend hasn't a clue what he is doing! * I've no intention of dying on a fool's errand! * Nilfgaard cannot be defeated… * Only a fool tries to reroute the Pontar with a stick! * The King leads us to our doom! False Ciri * Bow before Nilfgaard’s rightful Empress! * The good of the Empire - that is what matters. * We all make sacrifices - the Empire our cause. Fangs of the Empire * Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… * Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. * Feeling a bit peckish? Fringilla Vigo * Of course, my Lord. * The good of magic is the greatest good. * Wield my magic as if it were your own. Henry var Attre * Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. * The empire brings progress, advances civilization. * Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Impera Brigade * Discipline. That is what you folk lack. * E'er y glòir. (Honor and glory.) * Glòir aen Ker'zaer! (Glory to the Emperor!) Impera Enforcers * Aen Ard Feain! (By the Great Sun!) * Neen ratreut! (Do not dare fall back!) * Nilfgaard! Imperial Diviner * All these signs can mean but one thing. * I divined this move from a sparrow's innards. * The stars contend you shall be victorious today. Infiltrator * I always find a way in. * If not by strength, then by stealth. * No door is closed to me. Isbel of Hagge * I'd hoped we could solve this some other way. * It's not too late to walk away. * Make love, not war. * So much anger and suffering, for what? * When will you ever learn? Jan Calveit * I forgive you… this time. * I shall not repeat Emhyr’s mistakes. * Onward sons of Nilfgaard! Joachim de Wett * Barbarians, all. * Enough! Let us finish this. * I shall flog them into submission. Leo Bonhart * I don't work for free. * I'll do as you ask… this time. * Let's dance. Letho of Gulet, Letho: Kingslayer * And I'll behave, I promise. * Goddamn fools. * I'm comin' for you. * Yeah. Improvise. Magne Division * D'yaebl… (Devil…) * Hi-yah-yah-ha-ha-ha! * My boots – got sand aplenty in them… Master of Disguise * A hundred faces, all yours to command. * Confounded boots, another blister... * I shall relieve them of all burdens. Menagerie Keeper * Heel! * I prefer the company of beasts. * Sit! Stay! Menno Coehoorn * A clever maneuver. * Nothing will stop us. * The empire will be victorious. Milton de Peyrac-Peyran * A noble plan, indeed, I say. * By my honor, they will hang! * I pledge it upon the heron! Morvran Voorhis * If it’s peace you desire, prepare for war. * My men know the meaning of sacrifice. * Not all battles need end in bloodshed. Nauzicaa Brigade * Aecáemm aen me! (Follow me!) * Nilfgaard! * Tuvean y gloir! (Death and glory!) Nauzicaa Sergeant * Aâ’anval neen orde! (Attack at will!) * Nauzicaa - charge! * Se'ege na tuvean! (Victory or death!) Nilfgaardian Knight * Know this - all roads lead to Nilfgaard! * Order will triumph. It must triumph! * Praise be to the great sun! Palmerin de Launfal * Gentlemen, onward, follow me! * In Beauclair tradition is sacred. * No point in dawdling! Peter Saar Gwynleve * I strive above all to be just. * The common folk - I care for them. * The Nordlings’ hatred for us will never wane. Rainfarn of Attre * Attre remembers. * Do not assume you can order me around. * For Vissegerd! Recruit * Hundred and fifty-two, hundred and fifty-four… * Hundred and one, hundred and two, hundred and three… * Must be an important lesson in this. But what…? * New orders? No…? Ah… * Scrubbing duty again? Oh, gods… Roderick of Dun Tynne * Dun Tynne! * Kill the dog diddlers! * Out of the way, rabble! * Push on! No mercy! * What is it you want? Serrit * Beast or man - makes no difference to me. * They're dead already. * This can hurt. Shilard * An extraordinary plan. * As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. * Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Slave Driver * Back in line! * Fight for the emperor and you might be freed! * Move! * Obedience or the lash. * To work! Slave Hunter * Catch him! He's worth twenty florens! * Oooh! This one's got spirit! * That will do. * Used to be I hunted game. Men bring more coin. * Zerrikania – source of the best goods. Slave Infantry * A-aye, aye s-sir.. * Don't… don't hit me. * Of… of course. * On y-y-your command. * S-sir? Spotter * Ahahahahaha! * Dyaebl aep arse... (Bugger the devil...) * Eeee, var'oom? (Uhhh… what?) Standard Bearer * After me! Forward, march! * For the Great Sun! * Give it all you've got! * Make your emperor proud! * Victory is in our grasp! Stefan Skellen * ACHOO! Ah, blast this cold. * The revolution is inevitable, merely a matter of time. * What do you need me to do? Sweers * Come on, Stalkers! We ride! * Hop to it, knaves! * Men are best kept on a short lead. The Guardian, Lesser Guardian * Do golems dream of magic sheep? * Greet guests, foil intruders! * I exist, because master Dearhenna wills it so. Tourney Joust (Jousting Champion, Unused) * Honor and glory! * I know, I know – I am fabulous. * The flower of chivalry, at your command! Toussaint Knight-Errant * I swear on my lady's garter! * Let the evil-doers quake! * Verily? Traheaern var Vdyffir * Bow barbarian, bow low. * Is there anyone here to whom I can intrust my missive? * Yes? * Your attention, please. I shall now speak. * You shall hear out what I have to say. Tibor Eggebracht * Alba! * Give no quarter! * Long live the Emperor! Usurper * I shall make Nilfgaard great again! * My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! * Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. Vanhemar * Ester garemnyth. * Show me what you’ve got. * Your words mean nothing now. Vattier de Rideaux * All is in place. * I knew you would ask for this. * Proceed according to plan. Venendal Elite * Aen Ard Feain! (By the Great Sun!) * Gloir aen Ker'zaer! (Glory to the Emperor!) * Hael Ker'zaer! (Long live the Emperor!) Vicovaro Medic * Aegroto dum anima est, spes est. (As long as there is life, there is hope.) * Mmm, a highly curious case. * My prescription: a bit of bloodletting. Vicovaro Novice (formerly NR Ban Ard Adept) * Hah, that was not in the spell books! * Now, how did that incantation go? * Of course! As you wish, master! Vilgefortz * Hm, an interesting choice. * Quite the menial task. * You mistake stars reflected in a pond for the night sky. Viper Witcher * Here's our chance. * Time to get our hands dirty. * We follow Letho's lead. Vivienne de Tabris * I know not if I should… * We all have secrets, of one kind or another. * Yes? Vreemde * Stand your ground! * Victory or death! * We live and die for the emperor! Vrygheff * Mercy I will not grant you.. Never. * You are dogs and I shall treat you as such.. * You deserve to die! All! And you will! * You will pay for this. You all will pay. Xarthisius * I never err in my predictions! * There will be rain - or frost, perhaps. * We shall see what the future holds. Yennefer: Enchantress, Yennefer: Necromancer * There'll be nothing to pick up when I’m done with you! * You crossed the wrong sorceress! * You’d best yield now! ---- Aedirnian Mauler (WIP) * Lookin' to dance, mate? * My favorite cut o' lamb? Th' shank. * Whatchu lookin' at? Aretuza Adept * As you wish, m’lady. * Eh, doubt I'll ever pay off these school loans. * Oh, oh, lady Margarita told us o’this. Ban Ard Tutor * I wrote the book on that spell. Literally! * Remember what I taught you! * Time for a practicum. Black Rayla * Enough chit-chat, draw your weapon. * For Demavend! * I'll fight to my last breath. * Us or them! No other way. * You'll never take me alive. Bloody Baron * Hahahaha! We’ve a hero in our midst! * I’ll gather my men. * I’ve nothing to lose. * Where’d I put the bloody vodka? Blue Stripe Commando * Death to the enemy! * Nice mess you’ve got here. * Semper fi! Blue Stripe Scout * Bloody non-humans! * Elves must die! * Regroup. Cintrian Artificer * Let's make something, something beautiful! Together! * Magic can work wonders when used correctly. * My latest masterpiece! Behold it! Admire! * The good of Magic, that is what I serve first and foremost. * Oh? Well, that's… new. Cintrian Enchantress * All missiles shall your armor deflect. * If only my pouch were to know no end of orens… * May your blade never dull, may your hand never waver. * Resistance to fire? Mere child's play. * Your arrows shall fly straight and ever strike your foes. Cintrian Envoy (Unused) * And what is it I'm to convey to the queen? * I bear news of the utmost urgency. * I come on behalf of the queen. * My sovereign tolerates no insult. * Queen Calanthe, her words I carry. Cintrian Knight * Cintra! * Follow me! * For the Queen! * Gentlemen! Mount up! * We ride! Into the fray! Cintrian Royal Guard * None're to enter here. * Sound the alarm! * The queen holds no audiences this day. * To arms! Protect the Queen! * What brings you here? Cintrian Spellweaver * As you command. * I am here to lend a helping hand. * Naturally, of course. * Yes? * Your wish, my duty. Coodcoodak * Ahem… feeling a little hoarse today. * Awoooooooh! * Braaak-bak-bak-bak! * BRAAAAYY! Guhhooo-GAGAGAGA! * Meow! Meow! Count Caldwell * A lesson in humility coming now. * Ehh.. if you insist. * Keep calm, Tiberius. * Time I taught you some respect! * What? Who dares? Cursed Knight * Aedirn! * For the motherland! * Never bend! Never kneel! * Onward! Seltkirk leads the way! * We'll hold 'em off! Damned Sorceress * As you wish. * End this battle already, I've more important things to do. * Hm? What is it? * Odd… feeling a bit of déjà vu. * Where is Sabrina…? Dandelion * Asking me for help - now that’s smart. * Famous last words right there. * For you, my friend, always. * Got a bad feeling about this… * Rumors travel faster than the wind. * The quill is mightier than the sword. * With pleasure. Dethmold * As you command, your Majesty. * Your will be done, sire. * Well then, let’s get to work. Dun Banner * Alert! To arms! * Aye, aye, sir. * Finally. Eyck of Denesle * A knight should help, our codex commands it. * Gods blast it.. my breast-plate chafes. * I fear not, for faith guides me. * Prepare to fight, if you've any honor. * The unworthy shall be punished. Falibor * For the Baron! * I shan't fail… I cannot fail. * The traitors will pay for what they did. Field Medic * Tell me you jest. * What do you want of me? * You must sweat like a swine in that jacket. Hubert Rejk * I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. * Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! * The city is ravaged by rot. John Natalis * Dark clouds gather over Temeria. * Temeria has yet to speak its last. Kaedweni Cavalry * For Kaedwen! * For the king! * I’m itchin' for that battle! Kaedweni Knight * For king and honor! * Gee up, Horatio! * Scare and scatter the louts! Kaedweni Revenant * At 'em, lads! Tomorrow we sup at home! * Fight! Maim! Kill! * For the king! * Kaedwen! * We retreat, we hang - so Vandergrift says! Kaedweni Sergeant * Hahahahahahaha! * I’ve killed for less. * Stand and fight! Keira Metz * And now, something special! * I don’t like men who turn me down. * I feel honored. Truly. * Nature stinks. King Demavend III * The key is not to lose one's head. * War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. * You stand before His Royal Majesty. King Foltest * Close ranks! * Crush those vermin! * Onward! Attack! King Henselt * Men of Kaedwen! Attack! * You want peace? Fight for it. King Radovid V * Checkmate * Do not test my patience. * I’ve had men killed for less. * It is how I punish those who irritate me. * To the dungeon with ‘im. King Roegner * It has been spoken. * Let us begin! * My word is the law. * There's luck in leisure. * What is the matter? Kiyan * Death is no end. I'll show you. * It seems you bleed. * Out… of… my head! * There is no good. Nor evil. Only pain. * There is so much you do not see. Lyrian Arbalest * Arbalest at your command. * Armour won't save them! * Gimme a target. * Lyria! * One bolt's all I need.. Lyrian Blacksmith * A dram o' glue, a bit o' soldering, a rivet or two and he's good as new. * Hey, hey, don't toss that, it's perfectly usable. * Necessity. Invention's mum. * Somethin' from nothin' –– it's exactly what I do. * What's a helmet if not a pot turned over? Lyrian Scytheman * Ah, should have listened to me old lady. * Aye.. * My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. * There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. * This harvest, we'll be reaping black clad heads. Lyrian Cavalry * For the Queen! * Gods save the Queen! * Hi-yah! * March on… March on… * To the last! Lyrian Landsknecht * Back to the dust whence you came! * Every Riv's a a thief. * For Lyria! * Hee war, you dirty tart. * Long live Meve! Margarita of Aretuza * I hope we can trust you. * I’ll gladly help. If I live to see it. * What can I do for you? Meve: Bastard Sword, Meve: Rivian Broadsword, Meve: Warhammer * For Lyria and Rivia! For the North! * It's war you want? Then war you shall have! * Onward! To victory! * The morrow shall bring a better day. * We will never bow to the invader! Nenneke * Are you wounded? Again? * Nasty wounds those, but you’ll live.] * Thank not me, thank Melitele. Odrin * Down, up... Yesssiiir! * I'm goin' where I'm goin'... * What, hm? Who are yooouuu...? Poor F'ing Infantry * Can’t take it anymore. * Got any vittles? Hungry like a wolf I am. * You can try to win 'em all, but you won’t. Prince Anséis * Come forth, coward, and your own doom confront! * En garde! A duel, to a duel I challenge thee! * For Lyria and Rivia! * Have you no honor?! Stand and fight! * I demand satisfaction! Now! Prince Stennis * I’m not afraid. * Peace is priceless. * You stand before royal Majesty! Princess Adda * Mmm… what is it I fancy today…? * You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. * You bore me. So vanish. Princess Pavetta * Duny! * I… can't… * No… No! * You must stop… please… Priscilla * Are you certain? I’d do it differently. * Let’s show ‘em what real art is. * Not a bad idea. * Well, how about a game of gwent? Queen Adalia * Destiny is unswerving, cheated it will not be. * My great-granddaughter will do great things. * Power is just a means to an end. * The impossible does not exist. To me, at any rate. * There are things in the universe of which even the Sages have not dreamt. Queen Calanthe * Cintra's interests, where they lie - this alone matters. * Everything has its price. The question is, is it worth it. * Let us get to the point. * Listen carefully, for I shall not repeat myself. * We Cintrese greet every guest with arms widespread. Reaver Hunter * Don’t recognize your old mates? * Let's go. * This is no time to whimper. Reaver Scout * But we’re broke as shit peddlers. * I told you so, you idiot. * You one of us or not? Redanian Elite * Long live the king! * Redania! * Troops, here now! Redanian Knight * Best give up now! * For Radovid! * Long live etc. etc. Redanian Knight-Elect * I… I'm honored! * I shan't disappoint my king! * Thank… thank you! Reynard Odo * Company! Forward! March! * Discipline shall bring us victory! * Her Majesty is.. exceptional. * Her Majesty knows what she is doing! * We must trust each other! Rivian Pikeman * For Rivia! * I'm coming. I'm coming. * Our's is not to reason why. * Pay's late. Again. * Ugh, Lyrian lummoxes. Ronvid the Incessant * Blood alone can my maid's honor unbesmirch! * For Maid Bilberry's honor! * For this most beautiful of maidens, I shall fight a hundred duels! Sabrina Glevissig, Sabrina's Specter * Battles are won or lost by the commanders, not by sorceresses. * I am ready. * Nadowessiveg. Seltkirk of Gulet * Aedirn! * Stand and fight, cowards! * These dogs have no honor! Shani * I’m a medic. I tend to know what I’m doing when I prescribe something. * It’s war. Severed limbs, blood and guts… * Sure! Be glad to. Siege Master * I’m an officer and a gentleman! * I pass on every tenth round. Siege Support * Salutations. * Uh oh, trouble approaches. * What do you want? Sile de Tansarville * Hm… interesting. * I've no interest in politics. * My studies are more important than… this. Temerian Drummer * Again and again and again… * Army's a waste o' time for one like me… * Left, right… Left, right… Temerian Infantry * Come to pappy! * For Temeria! * I don’t wanna die! Thaler * Ah, I see you thought about this? * Ah! Mean they've not forgotten me? That's nice. * Who takes an interest in cobblers? No one. Tormented Mage * Ahn'ka darad! * Burn! Die! * Down and away, dogs! * Keep close! My magic shall protect you! * Reduced to ash! There'll be nothing left to bury! Tridam Infantry * Awaitin' yer orders. * To arms! * Tridam! Trollololo * Nilfgaard scum must die die die! * Private Slate. Report on order. Vandergrift * Argh! * Halt! Don't retreat! Dammit! * No… no! * Scheming, treacherous witch! * What has that witch done?! Vernon Roche, Roche: Merciless * Temeria - that’s what matters. * The North! Temeria! Ves * Idle chatter - I'm not interested. * I’ll manage. Don’t you fret. * Lads, the time to discuss this is later. * Temeria! Vincent Meis * Gotta go with your gut. * Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. * Nasty business, that… Vissegerd * Cintra will rise from the ashes. * Follow me! For Cintra! * We'll find the princess - and win. * We'll never lay down our arms. * We shall avenge Calanthe. Vysogota of Corvo * Another battle, another entry in the chronicles. * Critical thinking - the sign of a healthy mind. * Sometimes the price is too damn high. Windhalm of Attre * Death to the invaders! * Down with Emhyr! * Rather die than bend a knee to the emperor. * Remember Cintra! * We shall never surrender! ---- Cleaver * I'm a dwarf o' business. * Nuff gob-flappin'! * Snitches get stitches! Cyrus Hemmelfart * Infernal gout… * The Eternal Fire lights our way. * The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge * Freaks aren't welcome here. * Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. * We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. Graden * Knowledge is a weapon of great power. * Per angusta ad augusta. (Through difficulties to greatness.) * The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Greater Brothers * Rargh! * Smash! Crush! * Yes. Tamara Stenger * Eternal Fire, give me strength. * My mom needs my help. * Some things can't ever be forgiven. Congregation * An austere life is a virtuous life. * Believe I heard more coin clinking about in that pouch of yours. * Gold chain's brightest in the presence of fire. * Greater donations beget greater blessings. * The fire cannot burn without the proper fuel. Courier * As you command. * I live to serve you. * Naturally. At once. * Without hesitation. * Yes? Keeper of the Flame * Cleanse our souls! * Deliver us from evil! * Grant us strength! * Light our path! * Scorch our foes! King of Beggars * Not one escapes! Got it? * So, how are things? * The semblance of power don't interest me. * Who do I spy? Eternal Fire Disciple * Abandon your false gods! * Cast off decadence! Renounce sin! * Cast out the godless non-humans! * Drive off the mages and their foul magickry! * The Eternal Fire guides, the Eternal Fire protects! Eternal Fire Inquisitor * Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! * The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. * This positively reeks of heresy. Eternal Fire Priest * Idle hands are evil's playthings. * O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! * We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. Fisstech Trafficker * My fisstech's pure as tears – purest in all Novigrad. * Nose, mouth – any hole will do. * Pleasure doin' business with you. * Premium grate, won't find any better. * Same time next week? Philippa Eilhart * Cynne'lle, Hen Ichaer. * I’ll never be imprisoned again! * I've no mercy for your kind. * Power – the object of dark desire. * You do not deserve to live! * You'll suffer the consequences of your foolishness. Procession of Penance * Come, brothers! We've naught to fear! * Harder! Harder! * Lebioda suffered just as we suffer! * The Fire cleanses all wounds! * We are all equals in pain! Renegade Mage * Make way. Move it! * The docks! The docks! Which way to the docks? * What? Out of breath already? * We too can play with fire. * You miss one bloody letter on portals and it's your life. Sea Jackal * Can use this… not sure for what just yet, but… Sigi Reuven * I’m all ears. * Lots of prior experience - worked with idiots me whole life. * My lads'll make sure of that. * See me smilin’? I’m dead serious. Swindle * Better luck next time, pal. * Nimble fingers and a warm smile - that's all it takes. * That's your move? Interestin'. * Third time's a charm, whaddaya say? * Up for a game? No experience required! Townsfolk * Another month's coin gone in an instant. * As a girl I always dreamed of having drapes like these. * Do you have a loyalty discount by chance? * Oh, that stitching… Zerrikanian, is it? * What do you think, dearest? It matches your eyes. Whoreson Junior * Heheheh… * Heheh. Slow, ain't ya? * Well, we've nattered enough. Witch Hunter * High time the North was cleansed. * Magic sows chaos. * Our pyres will light up the North! Witch Hunter Executioner * A job's a job. * Evil's not goin' anywhere. * Oak – makes for the best pyres. ---- Aelirenn * Humans to the sea! * We shall drive the ape-men into the sea! * We will take back what was stolen! Aglais * Drink this, you’ll feel better. * Lie still, you've not yet recovered. * You’ll be fine. Barclay Els * Ah, I've gotta get this stinkin' mess in order. * Get the move on lads, look alive! * Mahakam! Barnabas Beckenbauer * *Burp* Uh, sorry, turnip's back for an encore! * Feel any burning? See a local healer or wise woman. * Hmm… Eh… What? Oh, yes, yes I'm on it. * Hmm? Not supposed to be any smoke? * I think you'll really like this one! Blue Mountain Elite * Dance of death! Ha-Ha! * Death awaits us all. * I’ll feed you to the crows! Braenn * Brokilon! * For Eithné! * There, now let them dangle awhile. Brokilon Sentinel * Now, quickly! * Shhhhhhhhhh… * They cannot see us. Brouver Hoog * Mahakam wasn’t built in a day. * Nothin’ like a dwarf to get ye outta tight spot. * We’ve havered enough! Let’s get tae work! Ciaran aep Easnillen * An ill wind blows... * Humans are not to be trusted. * Iorveth will guide us. Dana Méadbh * Ainmaehí aen coinblea't. (Rabid beasts.) * Caudaíonn caonac'h sae'n sithe. (Moss shall cover your homes.) * Fásaidh foraisí aerís. (Forests shall cover the world once more.) * Glac'c tú an'eomargha! (You took too much!) * Ní meór an'tiarmé aetrú. (Balance must be restored.) Dennis Cranmer * Ach, I cannae be arsed. * Er, maybe an axe to the heid while I'm at it? * I've never run from no one and I'm not about to start. Dol Blathanna Archer * I never miss. * Que spar enn’le! * They can hide, but there is no escape. Dol Blathanna Archer (Original VO) * Aelirenn! * Iorveth! * Nae, dh'oine ve'caeme est. Dol Blathanna Bomber * Iorveth! * Iorveth will avenge us, dh’oine! * Look what the werecat dragged in. Dol Blathanna Bowman * Dol Blathanna! * Enid an Gleanna! (Daisy of the Valley!) * You’re dead already. Dol Blathanna Sentry * Cáemm! (Come!) * Ceádmil, Aen Seidhe. (Greetings, Aen Seidhe) * Dol Blathanna! Dryad Fledgling * No! Let the doe live! * Trees feel pain just as we do… Dryad Grovekeeper * Heeheehee. * Not to worry, the wood will make good use of your corpse. * Ooh, careful… you're leaking. * Rejoin the cycle, the circle of life! Dryad Matron * Careful! The moss! Don't trample it! * Hey! Watch your step! * Humans, no species more horrid. Dryad Ranger * Leave. While you still stand. * One arrow. That is all I need. * Your next move shall be your last. Dwarven Agitator * Coexistence? My arse! * Our brothers in the valleys need us! * Wake up, dwarves! Humans lust after our lady-folk! * We'll pay men back for their persecution! * We've lived in isolation for too bloody long! Dwarven Mercenary * Argh. No use tirin' me tongue about that. * Know if anyone’s got any hootch left? * Now we must stick together. Dwarven Skirmisher * Elven blarney. * Ever had your knee-caps broken? * Scoia’tael! Attack! Éibhear Hattori * A sword to outshine all others! * Don't leave me here! * The customer is king. Eithné * Humans have no place in Brokilon. * I respect nothing human. * There will be no negotiation. Eldain * Allow me to play you an elven folk tune. * I've no patience for humans. * Step carefully, you're in my forest now. * These trees will be your grave stones. * What are you doing in my wood? Ele’yas * Clearly, I've a weakness for horned wenches… * I do what I must. * Love is war… Elven Mercenary * A storm is coming. Let’s enjoy the weather while we still can. * Everything all right? * Have strength, my love. Elven Scout * A'báeth me aep arse. (Kiss my ass.) * Glaeddyvan vort! (Drop your weapons!) * Only death here for d'hoine. * You shall taste of your own medicine. * You should not have come here. Elven Swordmaster * Let us sing the song of steel! * May your sword and arm be one. * Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn. Farseer * I foresee victory for you. * Not afraid? You should be. * This moment – I've seen it already. Fauve * Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers… * Tee-hee-hee-hee. * Wind whistles, willows whip… Filavandrel * Enid an Gleanna! * Keep a stiff neck. * Pride is all we've left. Forest Whisperer * Daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high. * The wilds shall reclaim your fields. * The wood shall turn against you. Francesca Findabair * My folk have suffered much. * Squaess'me, evellienn. (Forgive me, all.) * We do what must be done. Gabor Zigrin * All right, that's nae problem. * For you, pal? Anythin'! * Have 'er done in a jiffy! * Oh… could murder a pint. * You sure about that? Half-Elf Hunter * Argh. * Eh? * Right, fine. * You annoy me. * What? Hawker Healer * Oh Melitele. * Oh, my! * We oughta help one or t' other. Hawker Smuggler * Got business for me? * Show me the coin or sod off. * Special price, just for you, love! Hawker Support * Fine! If my coin’s rank to ye, go kiss a dog ‘neath its tail. * Oi! Hey there! Come ‘ere! * You’ll regret your mom ever squirted you out! Hawker Support (Original VO) * That’s it. * Throat's parched, bone-dry. * You only die once! Ida Emean aep Sivney * The time of the White Frost and White Light is nigh. * Why have you summoned me? Iorveth, Iorveth: Meditation * Enough of this farce! Vedrai! Enn’le! (You will see! Attack him!) * I am who I need to be. * Piece of lembas. * Spar’le! (Shoot him!) Isengrim Faoiltiarna, Isengrim: Outlaw * No mercy! * The only good human is a dead human. * Vrihedd, spar’le! (For freedom! Shoot them!) Ithlinne Aegli * Nigh is the time of the Sword and Axe. * Nigh is the time of the White Frost and White Light. * When the White Frost comes, do not eat the yellow snow. Mahakam Defender * Duvvel hoael! (Devil take it!) * Mahakam! * Wanna whiff of me axe? Mahakam Guard * Everything all right? * For Mahakam! * Water is a poison. Mahakam Marauder * Got a hearty hankerin' for Gwent. * Heigh-ho, heigh-ho… * Right, c'mon, who's first? Mahakam Volunteers * Can Dwarves fight? Hah, do fish piss in lakes? * Hahha, leave it to us. * Heigh-ho, heigh-ho… * We'll put Mahakam boots to Imperial arses. * We're the best regiment in the whole ploughing North. Malena * I hate you! Curse you, dh’oine! * Spar’le! (Attack!) * We elves have our paths. Don’t worry about me. Milaen * Follow me this way. * Some things cannot be forgiven. * Yes, dh'oine? Milva * Don’t you fret about me. Can take care o' meself. * I’ll get it done. * I trust no one. Never 'ave. Morenn, Morenn: Forest Child * Manticore venom should do the trick. * Mother will be proud. * They’ll not leave here alive. Pavko Gale (WIP) * Bigger they are, easier they're to target. * Ehh? * I've hit the white of an eye from half a league away. Pyrotechnician * A wee hint dinnae jiggle this. * Hmm… huvnae seen a fuse lyin' aboot, hae you? * Uh-oh… Sage * Hen Ichaer… Tedd Deireadh is nigh. (Elder Blood... The Final Age is nigh.) * Hmm… I must reexamine the manuscripts. * Yes. That would fit perfectly. Saskia * Hold the lines! * I kneel before no one. * Let’s hurry. * We’ll win. Schirrú * Oh… How lovely it burns. * What do you want? * Who am I to kill? Sheldon Skaggs * Aye, aye, soon as I finish my pint. * Melitele's melons, ye're one dense dunderheid! * Right, right… Sirssa * All males are your foe! * Sisters! Follow me! * Spar'le, sor'ca! Toruviel * I like the way you die, human. * Bloede dh’oine. (Bloody humans.) * Waste of arrows, that lot. Vrihedd Brigade * Death to all dh’oine! * Dh’oine! * This is elven land, dh’oine, upon which your kind dies. Vrihedd Dragoon * Onward, Vrihedd! * Peace with humans? A'baeth arse. (Kiss my ass.) * Slaughter them, to a man! Vrihedd Neophyte * I shall not fail! * None shall tread on us! * Now we will see who is weak! Vrihedd Officer * Bloede nekhains. Semilien vart. * Vrihedd! Vrihedd Sappers * Blue Mountains! * For Iorveth! * I’m so tired. Vrihedd Vanguard * Death to humans! * I was hoping you’d say that. * Your tricks will not save you, dh’oine. Wardancer * Let the dance begin! * Too fast for you, dh’oine? * Watch and learn. Xavier Moran * Heh? What's it aboot? * Och, devils blooter it all… * Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond. Yaevinn * Ayd f'haeil moen Hirjeth taenverde. (Conquer with courage rather than strength.) * Coexistence? No such thing. * We were not the ones to start this war. Yarpen Zigrin * Any o' youse wanna good look at mae axe? * Gonna tear their legs from their bahookies! * Ohh, those scunners're in for a world o' hurt! Zoltan Chivay * Always willin', pal. * Come to pappy. * Damn the whoresons! * Duvvelsheyss! * Oh-ho-ho, I could use a pint! ---- Caranthir Ar-Feiniel * Cáemm Aen Elle! ''(Aen Elle, Go!) * There is no escape. * Va fail, dh’oine. ''(Farewell, human.) Dettlaff van der Eretein * Humans, you're all the same. * If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! * There is no other way… * Rhena, my Rhena. Brewess * Heeheeheeheeheehee! * I’d suck every last drop out of you. Weavess, Weavess: Incantation * Heeheeheeheeheehee! * I sense your pain, I see your fear... * Soon, sisters, very soon. Whispess, Whispess: Tribute * A word once given we never break. * I’d be your best… and last. * We're all dressed up just for you. Draug * My Lords, to your banners! * We enter the fray! * Your nightmare! Eredin Bréacc Glas * Any last words? * Ess’tedd, esse creasa. ''(It is time, it will be the place.) * You shall die, worm. Gael * Flee while you can! * Hungry… oh, so hungry! * You brought this upon yourself! * You should not have come! * Your blood… mmm, so aromatic! Ge’els * Ledwedd varlledu cyall, no ghar. (Paintings should convey emotion, not words.) * Naivety is a fool’s blessing. Imlerith * Ladd nahw! ''(Kill them!) * Ni'l ceim siaar! ''(Don’t let them escape!) * Who taught you to fight like this? Keltullis * Hmm… * How can I help you? * Not all dragons crave gold… but I do. * Not many of us left. * Take my word, you don't wish to anger me. Miruna * Cáemm... (Come...) * I shall sssssavour your death. * Such a shame I must kill you. Nithral * Bloede varh'he! ''(Bloody bi*tch!) * I wonder how long you’ll last! * Salah vatt'ghern! ''(Pray, witcher!) Orianna * Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. * My sweet, sweet children. * Shh, it's all right! Queen of the Night * Be not afraid, this'll only hurt a bit… * Mmm… your blood smells sweet. * Your deepest, darkest dreams - I can make them real. She-Troll of Vergen * More nicey to she-troll talk. * Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. * What wants you? Siren * Come to me… * *humming* * You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? Unseen Elder * Nac thi sel me thaur? * The gate must be secure. * Why should I help you? Whispering Hillock * Begone… begone! * Freedom… I long for freedom… * Trickery… treachery…! * Turn back… turn back… * What do you seek…? Wild Hunt Navigator * Cáemm, hen gynvael! * Essea invaerne luned. ''(I’m a daughter of winter) * We know the mysteries of time and space - all of them. Wild Hunt Rider * Dearg Ruadhri! ''(Red Horsemen!) * Hahahaha! * Ha! Veloë! ''(Ha! Quick!) Wild Hunt Warrior * Death comes for you. * Resistance is futile. * There is no escape. ---- An Craite Armorsmith * Greetings! Wanna look over our stock? * Swords are for wenches. Get yourself an axe. * The sea provides. An Craite Blacksmith * A billion barrels o' burnin' pitch! * Out with the crowns. C'mon, quick now! * So what, should I pound it into a poker? An Craite Greatsword * An Craite! * For Crach! * I once lopped off three heads with one blow. An Craite Marauder * Let's put our steel to the test. * Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him. * The gods are with us! An Craite Raider * It’s borin', just standin' here… * Praised be the bravest! * That’s it! Good! An Craite Warrior * Skellige! * We’ll follow you always into the fray! * We’ll greet ‘em, we will. With fire and iron! An Craite Warcrier * Craiiiiiite! * For the kiiiiiii-- *cough, cough*… dammit all… * Loooooot! Loooot! * Skelligeeeee! * To waaaaar! Arnjolf the Patricide * Blood washes away all shame! * Death is only the beginnin'! * Hahahahaha! * The morrow I'll drink with our forefathers! * Wanna know how I got me scar? Arnvald * Hmm… * Kept my tongue long enough. * Someone's gotta do somethin'. * The an Craite don't deserve the crown. Never 'ave. * Time's come for a change. High time! Artis * Skellige needs a fierce king. * Tain't no country for the weak. * The strong devour the weak. Birna Bran * So be it. * You stand before the Queen of Skellige! * We shall do it my way. Blueboy Lugos * C'mon, let’s go. Time to face our fears. * For the clan! For Skellige! Bran Tuirseach * Hah! Of course, friend! * Mead! More mead! Hah! * Sit at my table and let’s drink! Cerys an Craite, Cerys: Fearless * I’m ready. * Need a good slappin’? * Step careful, there. Champion of Hov * Fight good! * Perty! Coral * Eh, I suppose, in the end… * Hm… that might even be amusin'. * I can do a great deal more for you. Corrupted Flaminica * I shall rip the weakness from your soul. * Only the strongest will survive. * Time you returned to the dirt. * You are weak. * You will wither! You will crumble! Crach an Craite * An Craite! * For Skellige's glory! * You've got the heart of an An Craite. Craven Revived (Removed) * N-noooooooo! * S-stop! That hurts! * Why must you torture me? Derran * B - B-blood… Blood everywhere! * Hahahahaha…! * N - No… Noooo… Hahahahaha! Dimun Corsair * Gods're blowin' fair winds the day. * Got a bad case o' rower's back… * Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate… Dimun Pirate * Give us all you got. * Holger Blackhand’s takin’ on new swabbies, what d’you say? * You wanna pass, you gotta pay. Can’t let you through elseways. Dimun Pirate Captain * Told you it'd be worth it. * What's this'un want? * Won’t pay us in gold? Pay us in blood. Dimun Smuggler * Dimuuuun! * Kill, loot, burn! * We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds. Disgraced Brawler * Ah! * Come 'ere, let's dance. * Don't need no weapon! * Hah, think I'm afeared? * My disgrace ends here, time I wiped it away! Disgraced Warrior * Come on, kill me! * Death! * Hahahah! * Is today the day? * Waiting for a personal invitation? Djenge Frett * Haven’t got all day! * Ugh. Hate it when they run. * You are comin’ with me, dead or alive. Donar an Hindar * Calm yourselves. * For Hemdall! * Heymaey! Draig Bon-Dhu * Glory to ye. Drummond Shieldmaid * Give ‘em no rest! No reprieve! * Nooooow! All together! * Our shields are our ramparts! Drummond Warmonger * I'll take that treasure, tear yer gullet off with it! * Lugos'll be burstin' with pride! * War at last! War, my beloved! Drummond Queensguard * Hahahhaha. * Pansy. * You’re good! Real good. Eist Tuirseach * Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe… * No retreat! Not one step! * Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together! Ermion * I can help you if you wish. * Ugh. Gods protect us. Gremist * Gods… not a moment's peace. * Have you nothin better to do? * That is your brilliant move? Truly? * Ugh. Not you again. Harald Houndsnout * Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it! * Wilfred, get up! Wilfred! * Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us! Harald the Cripple * Here’s to better loot than in yer wildest wettest dreams! * To arms! All o' youse! * Up and at 'em you lazy bastards! You'll sleep when you're dead. Harald the Cripple (Original VO) * Up and at ‘em lazy mingers! Ye’ll sleep when you’re dead! Hemdall * Finally. * RAGH-NAR-ROOG! * The time has come! Heymaey Flaminica * Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand. * Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon? * Nature's a fickle beast. Heymaey Herbalist * Modron Freya will protect us. * Oh Freya, Thy very name is mercy. * The Great Mother's grace is boundless. Heymaey Skald * Cross the wide, somber sea - I will sail. * Don’t you pester me. * Hey, listen here, listen well! Heymaey Spearmaiden * Behold the Goddess' wrath! * The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away. * The time for blatherin' is past! Heymaey Protector * Either with my shield or on it! * Freya's bulwark – that's what we are! * Ye shan't get through! Hjalmar an Craite * An Craite! * A thousand thunderin' sea devils! * Hjalmar an Craite is coming for ya! * Who wants to taste Skellige steel?! Holger Blackhand * Callin' me a coward? * Dimun! * Onward! Jutta an Dimun * Exactly what I’d hoped for. * May Freya choose the victor. * So? No one else dares face me? Knut the Callous * Cursed are the meek, we say. * ''I kneel to Svalblod, and Svalblod alone. * Let's take the measure o' your manhood. * Maim! Kill! * Show me what flows in your veins. Madman Lugos * I make the laws here. * Well? What is it? Morkvarg * A bite. Just one morrrrrsel. * What will you dooo?! * You cannot hide your stench. Priestess of Freya * Bow before modron Freya! * Modron Freya is patient - but she brooks no insult. * We serve her who is virgin, mother and crone. Sigrdrifa * May modron Freya watch us and keep us! * The goddess protect you from all evil. * What do you need? Sigrdrifa (Original VO) * May modron Freya watch us and keep us! * The goddess protect you from all evil. * What do you need? Sigvald * Continent folk'll never understand. * Glory to Svalblod! * Life's one never-endin' fight. * Survival, that's the only virtue. * Who're ye to judge us? Skjall * I fear nothin’! * Lofoten! * We’ll go at ‘em together! Svalblod Butcher * Hahaha! * Who has the courage to fight the Vildkaarls? Eh? * You'll beg for death! Svalblod Cultist * Blood for Svalblod! * Hahahahaha! * We live to serve Him. Svalblod Priest * Accept our sacrifice! * Fill our hearts with wrath! * Fire up our loins! Svalblod Ravager * Comin' to get ya. * I’ll eat your heart! * Kill! Maim! Destroy! Svanrige Tuirseach * I shan’t let you down! * I swear on my honor! * I will prove my worth. * We move out at once. * We’ve no time to lose! Tuirseach Archer * By Hemdall’s axe! * By the wraiths of Mörhogg! * Keep together! Tuirseach Axeman * For Bran! * Tuirseach! Tuirseach Bearmaster * C'mere, come get a hearty bear hug. Hahaha! * Get 'im, Wojtek! * He don't like you. * Sure, you can pet 'im. Long as you don't mind losin' an arm. * Wojte''k! Down!'' Tuirseach Hunter * I promise you a quick death! * Mörhogg devour ye! * What is it? Tuirseach Skirmisher * Best not get in the way of me axe. * Kraken eat me goolies, lookie here. * Nothin' like some overseas plunderin' in springtime. Tuirseach Veteran * Mayhap you'll gawk at Zerrikania's marvels too one day. * Scars're all the trophies I need. * Seen it all already. And then some. Udalryk * He is here! * The gods won’t be pleased. * You only live once! Vabjorn * Blood for Svalblod! * Haha! Reason's for the feeble of heart! * I'll gut ye like fishes! Yoana * Armor is art. * Atimes I miss the isles… * Fergus, master of the craft - tell me another one. * Sure, make me do all the work, like always. * What? Think 'cause I got breasts I can't craft armor? ---- Aguara * Begone… Leave us. * Grrr… * The child… return her to me… Angoulême * Go teach your own nan to suck eggs! * Lookie what the cat dragged in! * Need somethin', guv'nor? * Time to dump or get off the privy. * White cider, Est Est - all tastes the same comin' back up. Avallac’h, Avallac'h: Sage * ''Appearances can be deceiving. * At last. * It’s time. * You will see it… in your dream. Bomb Heaver * Are you mad? Don't shake that! * Catch! * I smell a leak. * This could hurt. * Watch your heads. Carlo Varese * I'm a dwarf o' business. * Nuff gob-flappin'! * Snitches get stitches! Ciri, Ciri: Dash, Ciri: Nova * Don’t make me laugh! * Ho-ho, I sense trouble. * Yield and save me some time! * You’ve talked enough. Cutthroat * Let 'im have it! * Ploughin' hangover… * So.. we off to milk some milkmaids. Cyprian Wiley * Heheheh… * Heheh. Slow, ain't ya? * Well, we've nattered enough. Dandelion: Poet, Dandelion: Vainglory * Asking me for help - now that’s smart. * Famous last words right there. * For you, my friend, always. * Got a bad feeling about this… * Rumors travel faster than the wind. * The quill is mightier than the sword. * With pleasure. Dorregaray of Vole * A g-g-golden dragon! * I do not mince words. On principle. * Mankind is a virus, a plague. * Our world is in harmony. Dudu * I-if I must… * I-I'm coming... Coming. * S-since you... i-insist. Eskel, Eskel: Pathfinder * All right. * Gettin' to work. * Sure, no problem. * This will be quick and painful. Duda: Agitator, Duda: Companion * Frrrr-ickin' rrrr-ight! * Uggerrrr-me! Crrrr-ackers! Francis Bedlam * Not one escapes! Got it? * So, how are things? * The semblance of power don't interest me. * Who do I spy? Gascon: Duke of Dogs * And just when you thought things were about to get dull. * Coin never stinks, no matter how rank the pouch. * Hahaha! Wait, you're serious? * Nothing personal, I assure you. * Quick and painful this will be. Gaunter O’Dimm * At your service. * I never cheat. * My world, my rules. * Point for me. * You wished to play? So let us play. Geralt of Rivia, Geralt: Aard, Geralt: Igni, Geralt: Yrden, Geralt: Professional * Any last words? * Dammit. * I hate portals. * Let’s get this over with. * Not your lucky day. Germain Piquant * Begone! Begone, you devils! * Die! Burn! * We'll defend our homes no matter what! * You won't take us alive! Gimpy Gerwin * No one insults Gimpy Gerwin! * No one wanted these lands, so I up and took 'em. * Time for a beating! * You got to keep peasants on a short leash. Gregoire de Gorgon * Grr… * I came to kill, not talk! * Sod off. * Weapon out! * What?! Iris * I am sadness. * I'm so very, very afraid. * We've met? I don't recall… Ivo of Belhaven * Got a job for me? * Let's make this quick. * Time to get to work. * Witchers never die in their beds. * Yeah? Johnny * Do I look like a smudger to you? * Good grief, you're worse than children! * Peter Piper picked Prince Proximo a peck of pickled peppers by the Pontar. Hahaha. Lady of the Lake * Art thou worthy? * The righteous shall be recompensed. * "Watery tart"? I'll show you… Lambert, Lambert: Swordmaster * A bit of respect. You're not talkin' to Geralt. * Been waiting a long time for this. * Don’t teach your grandma to suck eggs. * I'm in no mood to talk. * Now that's the kind of negotiating I understand. * So, what's our plan? Iris' Companions * Agreed. As per our contract. * Beware, beware the Man of Glass. * Hm. Seems doable. * We are friends of the family. Nivellen * Eh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. * Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! * Scurry away, afore it's too late! Olgierd von Everec * A moment. I need to smoke. * Death holds no surprises. * I’m in no mood for jests. Operator * Welcome, Chosen One. * You blind, greedy fool. Oxenfurt Scholar * Knowledge is the sole treasure worth seeking. * There's already a tome about everything. Peasant Militia, Peasant (WIP) * Aye.. * My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. * There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. Pellar * A sacrifice of a few goats and lambs surely beats burning folk at the stake. * Best-looking storm I've charmed up in a long while! * Board up the windows, bar the doors, stow the animals inside. * We're in for a long, dark night. * You cannot force mother nature – a damned stubborn wench she is. Prince Villem * A king faces difficult choices. * I'll show my mother she's wrong. * I know what I'm doing. * I must think of my folk. * Sometimes submission is a virtue. Regis * Anything in particular interest you? * I know you’re in trouble. I can help. * Your powers of deduction seem to have waned not one bit. Strays Slinger * Bigger they are, easier they're to target. * Ehh? * Ever have a stone knock out one of your teeth? * I've hit the white of an eye from half a league away. * Thing about slings? They hide well. Strays Infiltrator * Go! Hop, hop! * Gotta get our arses movin'! * No time for that! * Shh! Cork it! * We got a job to do. Strays Cavalry * Grrr. Grrrr. Hahaha. * *howling* * The chase is on! * Ya! Ya! * We'll catch 'em all! Strays of Spalla * Got a death wish? * I'll relieve ye o' that pouch. * Lookin' to dance, mate? * My favorite cut o' lamb? Th' shank. * Whatchu lookin' at? Sarah * Boo! * Did I scare you? * Do you want to tickle me? Shupe's Day Off, Shupe: Mage, Shupe: Hunter, Shupe: Knight * Haha! Good Gwenty-card! Bestestest! * Hahaha! Shupe paintysmear gwentycards. Like you? Yah-yah? Hahah.. * Human Shupe say? * Shupe madily make, Shupe rockdrop you! * Shuuuuuuuuupe! Shuuuuupe! Stregobor * I shall help. Best as I can. * She's closing in... * Shrike! That's.. that's impossible! * Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. Syanna * I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. * I shall take back what is mine. * What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? Triss Merigold, Triss: Butterfly Spell, Triss: Telekinesis * Addan quen spars-paerpe'tlon Vort! * How can I help? * I’ll do what I can. * I sense strong magic. * I will not let this become a second Sodden! * Just great. Vaedermakar * Now, how did that incantation go? Vesemir, Vesemir: Mentor * I’m too old for this shit. * Not much left of that world. * Tomfoolery! Enough! Xavier Lemmens * As ordered. * Fear not, we shall achieve our goal. * Getting to work. * My pain serves a purpose. * My scars? No — they don't hurt. Yennefer, Yennefer: Conjurer * There'll be nothing to pick up when I’m done with you! * You crossed the wrong sorceress! * You’d best yield now! Zoltan: Scoundrel * Always willin', pal. * Come to pappy. * Damn the whoresons! * Duvvelsheyss! * Oh-ho-ho, I could use a pint! ---- King Bran *Let us feast so as to make the ancestors' halls shake! *Aha! How's that, ankle beards? Who's got the strongest head? *Mahakam-shmahakam! *Pour a round! I'll show ye what a Skelliger's belly can stand! *Whoa! Watch ye don't blow yer little britches, wee one! *Let the mead flow! Let it flow in buckets! *Hey, big lad! Today ye drink with warriors! Brouver Hoog *Break out the pretzels an' mutton! Time to start the Great Ale-Tuckin'! *For Maha-hah… pahahaham! Hahaha! *Jus' a minute, I'll show ye… *zzzzzz* *Hold on tae yer arses, it's Brouver time! *Ha-ha, look at 'im! Ol' fool reckons he can out drink us! *Lads! Roll out a barrel o' that heid-hacker! *Gabor! Not skippin' a round, are ye, eh?! Gabor Zigrin *Never! Jus' went tae fetch some pottit heid! Homemade, too! Drunken Sailor *Chug! Chug! Chug! Drunken Dwarf *Wha… thsink ye're better'n me? D'ye? Huh? Dandelion *Ladies, gentlemen and gentledwarves! Forthwith you shall hear a humble bard's ballad… *Let's not kid ourselves, Draig. That particular result was never in doubt. *Oh, please, drunkards can't tell art from louder bowel movements. *The wolf I will follow into the storm… *Haha, I wouldn't even bother if I were you, Draig… Save yourself the humiliation! *Shh, Priss, later! I've got a contest to win, here! *Roach? How in the world did you ever… ahh, never mind. *How goes it, Mahakam!! Having fun yet?! *Hear that, Draig? Hahaha! They want more of yours truly! *Backup singers? Hm, hadn't planned on any, but… Draig Bon-Dhu *Stop blowin' gas, Dandelion. You're puttin' the crowd to sleep! *How's your spirits, Dandelion, ol' friend? Hahaha… *That's right enough. Off the stage, our ears can't take any more o' that screechin'. *Hark and listen to my tale of heroes and gods! *Hey! That's not even yer ballad, ye frigger, ye con! *Well, I won't refuse. More's always the merrier! *En-core! En-core! En-core! Priscilla *You were to wait for me! Three times I told you… Peasant Woman *Master Dandelion, would you sign somethin' for me? I just need to hitch up my skirt… Odrin *Oi, 'a's no good… Are youse all seein' trolls, too? *Yaaayy! I won! I won… ehhh… what did I win…? *S'ank you, s'ank you, good night. *I go where I wanna go! *Shhush… stop all the hollerin', me head's splittin'! *Moooooo' power! *Oh, sssod off, you ploughin' rock chomper! *Jus' where the devils am I? Trollololo *Reekywater trolls glubglub likey too! *Yaaaaaah!! Reekywater! *Ohh… *Here to Ravodid the Fivesy King! *Dumdum uman, go whereto you? *Who drink barrels and ask for more? Infantry from Tregotor! *Mamma, come and see dem marching. It King Ravodid who call. Shupe *Who Shupe spanky–spank? Champion of Champions *Troll thump troll-hater! ---- Germain of Fox Hollow *Why do you stand there? We must defend the village! *We… we're done for. Run for your lives! Leg it! *Follow me! The beasts bleed – it means they can die! *Who the devils are you? *It worked! They run, they flee! *Break down the gate! We must get inside! *Zoot it all… the witcher is out cold. We're on our own… *Fall back! Baaaack! *We're nearly there! Don't give up! *I… I've seen that horror before… careful, men! *Protect the ram! The gate must give! *The gate is down – here's our chance! Quick! Inside! *Come out! We know you are in there! *We must chop him to bits, bury the pieces! And quick! *How can we fight such power… Run! Run! *We cannot back down now! After me! *He's drunk! Attack now! Regis *Home delivery? Mmmm… splendid! *Sorry to be blunt, but your scent is… well, it's intoxicating! *You're stronger than the others… good, oh good! *Your blood – exquisite! *More… more! *Hmm… apologies, I'm feeling a might dizzy… Mind if I sit? *More blood! I want more! *Heeheehee! You're droll – all of you. A real laugh! *Whatever are you doing…? Oh, hahaha! Fools! *Ooph, this is sure going to end in a monstrous headache… Queen of the Night *Hsssss! **shredding palisade* Vesemir *No time to explain! Toss this towards the beasts, I'll take care of the rest! *Step back! *Curses… damn things breed like rabbits… *Someone led them here… need to know where from. *C'mon, you whoresons! *Watch out! They're attacking from above! *The wings! Slash at the wings! *Dammit… there're too many! Fall back! Villager *Aaaargh! *Gods… it's… it's no use! Nothing hurts them! *Run for it, men! If we stay, we die! Cow *Moooo. Archer & Yeoman Archer *Cursed traitors.. *Don't like this. *Sod it.. sod it all.. Scytheman *There's a time to reap, a time to sow.. and a time to die.. *Aye.. *Ah, should have listened to me old lady. *My spirit's willing and how, but these damn boots are killing me. *This harvest, we'll be reaping black clad heads. ---- Geralt *Watch out! *Not far now… stay close. *Dammit… go back! *That's no ordinary storm… *Course not, be too easy… *Watch out, easy to fall here! *Follow me, but nobody plays the hero, got it? *Wait… wanna kill it for feathers so somebody can make a dress? *Step back! *Strange… doesn't look crazed or rabid… *Creature hasn't harmed anyone. Not about to let you kill it. *Now get outta here. And don't come back… ever. *Dammit… *Let's dance. *C'mere and find out. *Getting' too old for this… Djenge Frett *Oh, shite buckets… watch out! *No! Got a man down! *Do somethin'! They're pepperin' us with stones! *Shite cakes… think ye've made 'em mad! *I don't trust witchcraft… but I'm glad ye're on our side. *Oooh! We're gonna make a fortune! *C'mon! Chop the chicken! *Thass one big bird… wench really need that many feathers for her dress? *Let's go! High time to see if the tales 'bout you are tall or true! *Think ye can take us all, freak? *Lads, witcher's gone mad! At 'im! *Surround 'im, get round his side! Category:Gameplay